Christine
by FictionQueen14723
Summary: Christine finds out her mother is getting re-married and her stepfather to be's son is her crush that she met at a pool party. How will she handel the marrage will she ever be able to tell the boy how she feels?


Christine

AN AMERICAN GIRL

by: Emma Adams

illustrator: Emma Adams

Chapter 1

"Christine Peterson! Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!","I'm coming Mother." It was Christine's cousin Ally's birthday and her mother hadn't bought a present for her. They were going to go to the store, get a present, then go to the party. Christine had just woke up and was getting dressed into one of her many party outfits. Finally she came out of her bedroom with a pair of tan capris, a red and white striped shirt, a pair of black flats with bows on the toes and a white knit beret. "I'm ready mom.","Finally, you took forever. I still have to get Ally a gift and it is 10:00(a.m) already and we need to be there by 10:30(a.m)! Get in the car!", exclaimed Christine's mother. Christine dashed to their limo and hopped in the back seat while her mother sat in the front with Rick their limo driver telling him where to take them. When they got to the nearest Target Ms. Peterson ran in. Christine waited in the car pressing the window control button making her window go up and down. "Christine please stop. You mustn't fidget or your mother will yell." said the exasperated Rick. "Fine I'll stop." Christina said, but she left her window halfway open so that she could escape the car's heat. Ms. Peterson returned to the car with two full gift bags. "What did you get mom?" questioned a curious Christine. "Well I got her the "in coat" of the year, the trench coat, I got her a girl scout groovy girl doll with brown curly hair, a gift card to Target and a gift card to the theater.", "Cool! I bet she will like it." said Christine. "Your birthday is coming up Christine so I hope you made a list." " I did! Or well I am because I'm still adding to it!" Christine was going to be turning twelve and she throwing a birthday party with all of her friends and family and after the party she was going on a trip to Australia! Christine couldn't wait to get some great pics of kangaroos and Kuala bears with her hot pink digital camera. "Here we are Christine!", they had finally arrived at Ally's party. There were tons of decoration on the seven bedroom mansion! People were everywhere! Some had cameras, some were eating from the buffet that was set up. One of her close cousins Alex came up to her as soon as she got out of the car. "I hope you brought your swimming suit because they finally finished the indoor pool! And we are allowed to swim in it today!" screamed Alex, "I did just in case. So what's up?" asked Christine. "Only amazing things as usual. We're building a barn in our empty pasture and I'm getting a horse! I've already picked her out. She's a black purebred stallion with white spots all over her rump. So what's up with you Chrissy?" Alex said quickly. "Not much really accept that my birthday is in two weeks! I really hope I get a toy poodle puppy this year! I've wanted one for so long! I also can't wait for my trip to Australia with you and mom. It's going to be soooo much fun! My mom bought me a hot pink digital camera so I can take pictures!" Alex and Christine went over to the buffet and each grabbed a plate. "Don't get to much junk food girls!" Ms. Peterson called. "We'll try to be as healthy as possible Aunt P." answered Alex while sneaking a few extra chocolate chip cookies into her pocket.

"So what do you want to do when we're done eating Alex?" "Go swimming" "K." they went to one of the many tables and started eating. "This food is great!" exclaimed Christine after devouring all the food on her plate. "Almost done Alex?" "Yep, lets go swimming!" Christine went and grabbed her swimming suit and got changed.

Christine ran to the pool after her mother got done telling her not to stay in to long. She did a dive off of the diving board into the 15 ft. deep

pool. When she came up she saw Alex in her tye-dye suit clapping at the side of the pool with her feet in the water. "Great dive Chrissy but I prefer cannon balls!" Alex then went up the diving board and did a cannon ball into the water. The gigantic splash hit Christine. "Ok I think you proved your point Alex!" laughed Christine. "I'll race you to the other side of the pool Chrissy!" "Ok. Ready. Get set. Go!" and the race began.

Chapter 2

"I won Alex." "No Chrissy I clearly won." "No I did!" "No you both did." interrupted a male voice. Christine and Alex turned around to see a tall boy about their age standing there looking down at them. He was very tan and had dark blond

hair with deep brown eyes a wide smile and dark green swim shorts. "We did? You mean we tied for first?" asked Alex. "Yes. Oh, and by the way my name is Jonathan but you can call me Johnny or just John." "Ok." said Christine with a dreamy look on her face. "She's Christine but you can call her Chrissy, and I'm Alexandra or Alex for short."

"Chrissy and Alex. I think I can remember that. To bad that I have to get to know all these people. I just moved here from Australia mates. And now I'm going to be living with someone by the name of Sarah Peterson. Well better get going see you guys later." then Johnny walked away leaving Christine with her mouth hanging wide open. "Chrissy shut your mouth. You never told me you had someone moving in with you." "That's because I didn't even know. How could my mom not tell me.

I mean we usually tell each other everything. Oh Alex help me out please." "Well you can talk to your mom. Or you could just act normal and let her explain." "I'll go with the answer B." when Alex and Christine where done swimming they wrapped themselves in big white fluffy towels and changed into their normal clothes. When they got back outside Ms. Peterson told Christina it was time to leave and that she wanted to introduce her to some people. "Bye Alex." "Bye Chrissy." Christine let her mother lead her to the car she saw three new figures in the front of the limo so she headed to the back like she usually did. Ms. Peterson gave her a weary look then got into the front of the car and told Rick to go to their 15 bedroom mansion. Christine stayed quiet throughout the ride home. When they arrived at the house Christine heard some gasps. "It's lovely dear", she heard a male voice say. "Wow", said the familiar voice of Johnny say. Then she heard some crying like a baby. When she got out of the car she started to dash toward the house when something caught her by the back of her shirt.

"Hold on there Christine I want you to meet the new family. This is Richard. Rich this is Christine my daughter. And this is Johnny and baby Karlie."

"Hi." said Christine quickly then rushed inside before her mother could stop her.

*****

"Hi Chrissy", said Johnny quietly after sneaking into her room. "Hi", said Christine flatly.

"So you're my new sister?" "What do you mean sister?", asked Christine sounding shocked. "Well I suppose that means you don't know that my dad and your mom are engaged." explained Johnny ignoring Christine's wide open mouth. "What do you mean engaged? I knew that she had started dating and all but I didn't know that she was all that serious about this guy. How could she not tell me all this? Oh my god this means I'm getting a step dad. All I knew is that she took a two month vacation to Australia and I thought she was just checking to see if it was a good place to have my birthday vacation." Christine worried quickly. "Don't worry so much ok my dad just told me and I just about died because my mom had just lost her battle with bone cancer one year ago." Johnny answered calmly. "Well that baby doesn't look one year old. Does that mean that my mom had a kid already?"

"No. We adopted Karlie a couple of months ago so no need to worry about that." Johnny said trying not to laugh at that suggestion. "Oh good." sighed Christine. "Time for dinner" called Ms. Peterson.

Chapter 3

"So Christine we have some news for you." said Ms. Peterson with a smile. Christine had been picking at her Pasta Alfredo with her fork not taking her eyes off of her mom's ring that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere on her right ring finger. "What is it mom?" asked Christine dully. "Well Richard and I are going to be getting married in a couple of months then we are moving to Australia to live in their beautiful house. I know that your birthday is coming up honey and so is that trip to Australia but we are going to be delaying that trip so we can have the wedding!" said Ms. Peterson excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier mom? I would have liked to know a little earlier don't you think? Johnny already told me before dinner." cried Christine and ran up to her room.

Christine sat on her bed with her door locked. She looked out her window listening to her mother worrying about her. There was a knock at the door but she didn't answer it. "Chrissy?" it was Johnny but she didn't feel like talking to him. As she listened to his footsteps fade away as he walked down stairs she felt a tear roll down her face and land on her pillow. Christine didn't feel like talking to anybody right now so got under her covers and felt herself drift away into a deep sleep.

*****

Christine awoke to a rapped knocking on her door. "Christine, Christine! Christine open the door or at least tell me your all right." was her mom's frantic calling. "Mom I'm all right now leave me alone!" replied an annoyed Christine. "But breakfast is on the table. And you need to eat!" said Ms. Peterson. "Tell the maid to bring me my breakfast." Christine said stubbornly. "Ok" her mom gave up. When her mom was gone Christine got dressed in a pair of black pants, a black embroidered t-shirt, a black hair band, and a pair of grey penny loafers. She was just getting ready to dial Alex's phone number when the maid knocked telling her that breakfast was here. Christine swung open the door and took her breakfast and thanked the maid then shut the door and locked it. Breakfast was fried eggs with no yolk, two pieces of buttered toast, three slices of extra crispy bacon, and a tall glass of cranberry juice. Christine devoured the eggs in one minute flat, munched on the buttered toast, then ate the bacon. As she was sipped on her juice the phone rang. She checked the id then answered it. "Hey Chrissy!" "Hey Alex." "What's wrong?" "My mom told me she's getting married and that our trip is being delayed or canceled because in a couple of months I'm moving to Australia." "Omg your kidding. That is sooo cool and bad." "Yeah" "got to go k Chrissy? Call you later." "K". Then Alex hung up.

"So given up on family Chrissy?", Christine whirled around so fast that Johnny took a couple steps backward. "You scared me half to death! How the heck did you get in here any way?", Christine gasped. "I picked the lock with one of your bobby pins." "Oh." baby Karlie was with him and started reaching toward Christine. Christine took her and cradled her. "I can't believe I have a baby sister." said Christine smiling. "Yeah it took me a little while to get used to it. I also have three other siblings but they are still at home in Australia." said Johnny. "You mean that I have more siblings! What are their names?" questioned Christine. "Well there are two more girls, one of which is my twin, then there Is Randy my brother who is fourteen in October. My twin's name is Maddie and then my ten year old sister is Jamie.", said Johnny. "How old are you?" asked Christine. "I am thirteen on August 15th" said Johnny. "That's the day after my birthday!", exclaimed Christine.

"Yes but you should go down stairs and talk to your mom right now." said Johnny. "Ok" said Christine and then headed down stairs.


End file.
